Fragments of Chaos
The Fragments of Chaos, also known as the Six Fragments of Chaos, are a group of powerful beings that lived 10,000 years prior (to the start of the story) during the Age of Chaos: a time of great strife between the world and the heavens. It is said that after the Creator used his almighty power to create mighty beings, he feared their power and split them into three: light, darkness, and chaos. Then, fearing the power of chaos, the Creator intervened again and had light and darkness seal chaos away in a Red Stone. However, right as chaos was being sealed, six fragments of chaos fell down to the earth and gained a will and shape of their own. These are the current Six Fragments of Chaos. The six members lived in Ground Zero, the world created before Gressen. Led by Chaos, they were the core members of rebellion against the will of a being called God. They were the only beings on Ground Zero rebellious enough to claim names for their own, as at the time, God denied individuals the right to names. All of the members show particular distaste towards humans and high elves, whom they believe to be traitors or slaves to God, having abandoned Ground Zero to save their own lives. All of the members, save Chaos (according to Canta) are non-human beings. After the fall of Ground Zero, the Fragments of Chaos are thought to have been sealed away in the Red Stone. However, it is revealed that this is not entirely the case, as their seals were broken and they continue to live on 10,000 years later in the land of Gressen. While some were sealed and their seals broken, others (mainly Chaos) fell into a period of silence until three years prior to Id's arrival. The mage, Geruman, found the red stone that they were sealed in, which woke Chaos up. Impressed, Chaos agreed to a contract with Geruman; the other five fragments were released from the seal and alongside Chaos, they served under Geruman, despite being significantly more powerful than him. Later, after learning of Id's existence, Chaos turned on Geruman and attacked him; he now dons Geruman's face and makes decisions in his stead. It is also noted that all the Fragments have lost a good portion of their memories from before they were sealed, but all of them remember the name Id. During his time in Gressen, Id has frequent encounters with the Fragments of Chaos. He meets and battles Percer, and later alongside Selenia and Irlina, meets Kukudo and Chaos. During his meeting with Chaos, he is sent back in time 10,000 years, where he meets the Fragments of Chaos as their original, good selves for the first time. He becomes well acquainted with them and eventually helps them defend against the attacks of God. His traveling back in the past established the name Id for stories in the future. Id has also encountered Mercio, Canta, and Ashirijen in the present day time, fighting and winning against the former two, and tricking his (Selenia's and Irlina's) way out of the latter's Wind Castle barrier. The Six Fragments of Chaos are: #Chaos #Mercio #Percer #Ashirijen #Kukuro #Canta Category:Lists